What Jenny Saw
by Sowilo
Summary: The Morgans are out for dinner, and someone is a little unhappy.
1. Chapter 1

Penelope glanced around, wondering where her husband of almost 20 years was. She couldn't suppress a small sigh when she saw that he was talking to a very pretty, young woman at the bar. Long flowing hair, pouty lips, and legs up to her neck. She shook her head. She wasn't worried, she knew that Derek wasn't going anywhere, but she occasionally had to suppress a small surge of envy when she saw beautiful young women talking to her husband.

She'd never been a beauty queen, but she when they'd gotten together, she'd had smooth, unlined skin and a great rack. She grinned at the memory of the look on Derek's face the first time that he saw her in a corset. His eyes had bugged out and he'd stumbled over his words for a moment. Now, she had crinkles around her eyes and the girls weren't as perky as they used to be.

Derek still looked amazing, of course. He was almost sixty, but could easily have passed for forty, even with the salt and pepper in his goatee. He still worked out almost every day. Although his eight pack had faded to a six pack, she could still bounce a quarter off of his ass and get five cents change.

She glanced up at the sound of throaty female laughter from the bar. The woman, the _young_ woman, now had her hand on Derek's arm. Luckily, Derek happened to put his drink down, and the hand fell away. Penelope watched as he picked up the drink with his other hand and began tapping his fingers against it in time with the music. The woman leaned forward and gestured towards the dance floor. Derek shook his head and smiled apologetically. The woman leaned forward, into Derek's personal space, and—

"Hey, mom!" their sixteen year old daughter exclaimed as she slid into the seat next to Penelope. "Sorry I was gone so long, the line at the bathroom was ridic!" She grinned at her mother, but it faded when she saw the look on her mother's face.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," Penelope murmured, still watching Derek out of the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong?" Jenny demanded.

"Nothing, sweetie." Penelope gave her a weak smile.

Jenny frowned and followed her mother's line of sight to see the girl at the bar. "Jeez!" she exclaimed. "What is with these bimbos? Can't they see that dad is married! And even if they don't care, can't they see that he's not interested!"

"Well, honey," Penelope said wryly, "your father does enjoy the attention."

"Okay, so dad's an attention whore," Jenny agreed, "but they could be a little more subtle." She narrowed her eyes when she saw the woman stroke her dad's chest. "That's it!" she exclaimed. "That bimbo has gone too far!"

And before Penelope could say anything, she was out of her chair and making a beeline for the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek walked up to the bar to grab himself a drink. He hadn't really gotten to talk to Penelope all night. He missed his wife. Work had been really busy lately, so they hadn't talked there, and between their exhaustion and their daughter, they hadn't really had a chance to talk at home. He snorted, who did he think he was fooling. He didn't just want to talk to his wife, he wanted to hold her, smell her, touch her, make love to her.

He was waiting patiently for his drink when he felt someone beside him. He didn't bother to look, he just shifted to the side to allow the other patron access to the bar. He heard a voice say "Oh, you didn't need to move, I liked where you were." He glanced over and saw an attractive young woman sidling up to him. He smiled briefly, thinking that she used to be his type. Before he came to his senses and married the most amazing woman in the world.

The woman saw the smile and interpreted it as encouragement, so she moved a little closer to very attractive man at the bar. There was no one with him and she was going to make her move. A man like that wouldn't be alone for long. She held out her hand and introduced herself, "I'm Katie."

"Nice to meet you," he responded, shaking her hand briefly.

She leaned forward, "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Derek."

She placed her hand on his arm and rubbed lightly, "VERY nice to meet you Derek."

Derek smiled weakly. He couldn't quite bring himself to say he was married. He was stupid; he loved his wife and wouldn't dream of cheating on her, but his ego just wouldn't quite let him just turn down attention from a pretty girl. He leaned away from her arm and placed his drink on the bar. He picked his drink back up with his left hand, clearly displaying his wedding ring. She continued to smile and inch towards him. He began tapping the ring against the glass, hoping to draw her attention to it. No luck, her eyes never left his face.

"You seem to be enjoying the music. Would you like to dance?" she purred.

Derek shook his head with a grimace. Why wouldn't she get the hint?

The girl said "That's okay, we can stay here." She placed her hand on his chest and leaned forward, only to have her presence impeded by a hand reaching between them.

"Excuse me," a voice said frostily.

She looked over to see that the arm belonged to a young woman. "Excuse you? We're busy here," she snapped.

The young woman narrowed her eyes at Katie and said "Look—"

"Yes, honey?" Derek interrupted.

"You know this girl?" Katie sputtered.

Derek smiled down at his daughter. "In a manner of speaking."

"Then maybe you can tell her that it's rude to interrupt people when they're in the middle of something." Katie looked over at Jenny and said snidely, "He's out of your league, sweetheart."

She looked flirtatiously up at Derek, only to discover that his eyes had darkened in anger. She realized that she had miscalculated. "I'm sorry, is she a friend?"

Before Derek could say anything, Jenny sneered, "I am MUCH more than a friend." She looked at her father, "Are you ready to go?"

Derek suppressed a smile and looked at Katie. "You'll have to excuse me." He put his arm around Jenny and they walked toward Penelope. "Thanks, honey."

"No problem, Dad," she grinned at him. "Wouldn't want the bimbo to know that you had a teenaged daughter, that would totally ruin your player vibe."

"That's okay, baby," he said, "I'm about to ruin it anyway." They arrived at the table where Penelope sat. She smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Derek held his hand out to Penelope and drew her out of her seat. He pulled her body flush to his and gave her a deep kiss. "I missed you," he murmured.

Penelope snuggled closer, a little closer that was proper for being in public, but she didn't care. Derek belonged to her and she wanted to make sure that the bim-, rather the woman at the bar knew it. "You looked like you didn't need any more company."

"I always need your company." He nuzzled her neck.

Before Penelope could reply, their daughter interrupted. "Um, you guys look like you're totally going to make out and get us thrown out, so maybe we should go. Hey, can I spend the night at April's house?"

Derek laughed and caught his wife's hand. "Yes, we can go and yes, you can spend the night at April's."

"Thank God," Jenny sighed. She'd seen that look in their eyes before. "And maybe we can talk about me moving to the basement so that my room isn't right next to you guys?"

FIN


End file.
